viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Sample
Core Sample is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. It is the only level to use Teleporters. Level Briefings Brief Note that the typos appear in-game. Respawn Brief Map Equipment * Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser * What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser * Incinerator * Laser Welders * Brooms * Quantum Bin * Vendor ** Solar Flare ** Lantern ** First Aid Supplies ** Broom ** Quantum Bin * J-HARM Secondary Objectives *Stack crates in the designated area (there are 2). *Find all 24 Personal Identification Devices, place them in the Punchomatic, and fill out reports. Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Data Logs Date: 24/02/2184 Time: 09:57 GST Identification: Dr. Ellis Vance Title: Theoritical Physicist :I feel somewhat blessed to work in this facility. The entire complex was built to spec by Cry-Sys technologies with the express aim of exploiting these marvelous crystal samples to the fullest. It has been barely two years since the survey team brought back the first sample from the "Border World" discovered by Anomalous Materials.. Already we have a working facility and all the funding we need to continue our invaluable research.. I will continue my research into Xenomic Spatial Fractures. We still know so little about the effects of teleportation on the fabric of space-time... Date: 05/03/2184 Time: 09:31 GST Identification: Dr. Lawrence Strickland Title: Molecular Biologist :Fascinating, truly fascinating! These crystals, if I can even use the term, are truly unique. Instead of a regular repeating crystal lattice, or even an amorphous arrangement, these crystals seem to constantly change and shift. The very molecular structure morphs and seemingly adapts to its surroundings when it needs to. This is a behaviour wholly unlike anything documented by science. I have decided instead to call it a proto-molecule in honour of my discovery. Date: 09/03/2184 Time: 13:22 GST Identification: Dr. Zack Kleiner Title: Theoritical Physicist :While my colleagues proceed recklessly with their ambitious research, my own studies seem to scream caution at me. The crystals are unlike anything we know or understand about basic physics. The very resonance pattern of the crystals is beyond classification. I fear that if we're not careful, we could cause a resonance cascade scenario. As absurd and unproven as that theory may be, I can't help but be shocked by my results' clear similarities to the now infamous hypothesis about Material Resonance. Date: 14/03/2184 Time: 10:25 GST Identification: Dr. Juliette Mao Title: Lead Reactor Specialist :Ongoing experiments with the Reactor are yielding truly astounding results. Every day we come in to work and make a few tweaks to boost the power generation efficiency, and everytime we do, the effects are beyond our predictions. Even when Gina wrongly calibrated the Anti-Mass spectrometer, it still improved! It's just too easy, it doesn't make any sense. It's almost as if the crystals themselves are adapting to the system and doing all the work, and that our changes are having no effect. An absurd notion to be sure... Date: 18/04/2184 Time: 14:52 GST Identification: Dr. Stanley Rosenberg Title: Theoritical Physicist :Progress on the mini-teleport has been phenomenal, there is no doubt about that. However... we're yet to eliminate the deadly instability that can, on occasion occur within the teleportation field. Seeing what happened to Walter's cat will haunt me for years to come. At first we thought it was just incompatible with felines, but that doesn't appear to be the case. It's a miracle we've even got this far. Most of that is down to us standing on the shoulders of giants like Anomalous Materials, who's massive Lambda class teleports paved the way for the technology, and unwittingly discovered the "Border World" at the same time. I can only wish for such noteworthy accomplishments. Date: 08/05/2184 Time: 11:56 GST Identification: Dr. Arne Magnusson Title: Theoritical Physicist :Experiments with the Mini-Teleport have yielded some interesting results. While it's true the replication malfunction is still present, I have at least found a way to teleport multiple entities at once by means of a device that facilitates quantum field induction, a sort of glorified "bin" if you will. I had hoped to call it the Magnusson device, but that did not seem to please the personnel. Instead we simply called it the "Quantum Bin". With it, we can coax the teleporter to send the device and anything it contains along the calibrated destination. Now, if only we could use it to send lunch from the cafeteria. I shall have to have a word with the administrator. Date: 19/05/2184 Time: 18:52 GST Identification: Dr. Simmons Title: Weapons Research :We've found all sorts of uses for the crystals. One of the most promising so far is perhaps in weapon's research. I've modified several HVC Mk9 Lightning Guns to deliver greater current. My finest accomplisment however, is taking shape. I call it, the "Gluon Gun". What a marvel of science it is. Using the crystals' immense energy I can generate and direct a beam of pure quark gluon plasma, a substance so hot and unstable it quickly decays back into ordinary matter that can then be reused. It is genius, pure genius! Unfortunately, I just can't bring myself to use it on another living creature. Maybe Dr. Stalls would be willing to... Date: 09/06/2184 Time: 12:36 GST Identification: Dr. Richard Kellar Title: Biochemist :Something very odd happened this morning. Dr. Mao has come down with a mysterious infection and it looks like the crystals are involved somehow. She began vomitting up purple blood, and then an hour later, crystals could be seen growing on her arms. I believe it may have something to do with her exposure to the reactor. After all, that's an entirely new form of exotic energy with its own exotic radiation. I will continue to study her condition while she's quarantined in the infirmary. I'm not yet convinced she is an isolated case... Date: 20/06/2184 Time: 18:52 GST Identification: Dr. Gina Cross Title: Experimentalist :My god, what is happening? Just yesterday we were mourning off the death of Julie, and now she rises from the dead and severely injures Dr. Simmons! How is this possible? Others have already begun to show symptoms as well, and several people have even begun to consider cutting off their own limbs to stop the spread! I fear that we've completely misread the seriousness of the situation. God, please don't let me also return to life with crystals poking out of my mouth like poor Julie... I can never forget the way she just...shattered. Date: 13/07/2184 Time: 15:31 GST Identification: Dr. Chris Stall Title: Lead Researcher :Our attempts to manage the situation have all failed miserably. The damn crystals have now killed or turned more than half of our team, and I fear I may be the only one not yet exposed. I plan to make for the surface and hopefully find a way out. It'll be tough going, but I've already had to kill Dr. Kellar, and I can do it again if I have to. I'm making preparations, and if I am to die, I'll make damn sure I take as many of these crystal freaks with me as possible! Dr. Simmons' gun will work nicely for this... Notes Gallery Tips and Trivia *The player can use "Teleport to the furnace" tactic in this level. This tactic requires one of the teleporters being stationed in front of the furnace. With this, the materials teleported via that teleporter will teleport straight to the furnace, making the job much easier. *The teleporter pads will occasionally malfunction (much like every other device in the game). When a teleporter malfunction occurs, a duplicate copy of the source material is created in-place and no teleport occurs. *The broom has an unique function in this level; it can be used to sweep up crystal dust to form them into small crystals that can be picked up by hand. *Take care when handling crystallized body parts; they can shatter on impacts, scattering crystals and crystal dust. *Teleporter malfunctions can be used to create more teleporters. See this comment for further details. *This level makes several references to the Half-Life video game series. **Several characters are mentioned: Dr. Ellis Vance/Eli Vance, Dr. Zack Kleiner/Isaac Kleiner, Walter Bennet, Dr. Arne Magnusson, Dr. Stanley Rosenberg/Rosenberg (his first name being coined by a now defunct Half-Life mod), Dr. Simmons, Dr. Richard Kellar/Richard Keller and Dr. Gina Cross. **Several gameplay and story elements are also referencing the series: ***the Resonance Cascade scenario. ***the mini teleporter from Half-Life 2, which were tested on a cat with disastrous consequences. ***the crystal sample discovered in the "Border World" by a survey team from Anomalous Materials. ***the Lambda class teleporters refer to the Lambda Complex teleporter in Half-Life. ***the Gluon Gun. ***the Magnusson Device. *This level also makes a few references to the science fiction book and TV series The Expanse. **Dr. Lawrence Strickland and Juliette Mao are both characters from the series. **The Proto-Molecule also refers to the series, with the same blue color, self-conscious and morphing abilities as well as its infection and spread. Image Gallery LSpreviewCoreSample.png|Level select preview images CSstackingcrates.jpg|Empty stacking area for crates CSstackingcrates2.jpg|Empty stacking area for crates #2 Category:Levels